danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden message
A hidden message is a type of technology in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 that can be used as part of an upload or simply as a standalone productions. The purpose of a hidden message is to display some form of image or text not visible until start is pressed. There are many different ways to accomplish this, however. The most common method is to use clone with a message or picture carved out of the center in pen-s 0 and the BG turned to BG-shade or toon . This will hide the message, until an element is placed on the clone, thus filling the empty space with an element of a different colour and making it visible. The majority of the time, the message displayed is simply "vote" or something similar instructing the veiwer to vote for the upload in question. Hidden messages as standalone uploads generally gain a low amount of votes, simply because they are often considered very easy to create, and also very unoriginal. It is therefor recommended to use hidden messages in combination with other creations, such as in a multi-upload. How-to make a clone-based message * First, make a solid "block" of clone. * Set pen-s to 0 and using the clear tool write or draw something in the clone block. * Set BG to shade or toon - the writing should disappear. * The message will be hidden until the user places an element onto the clone (or change BG). Hidden messages can also be created using text: *Type out a phrase using steam for text (by selecting bubble on Powder Game 1, or adding water to lava and copying the resulting substance on Powder Game 2). *Cover the text with clone. *Fill the play area with some element until the maximum dots are reached. **DOT-S is recommended to speed up the precess. *Wait until the clone stops producing steam. *Click stop, remove the element used to stop the cloning of the steam, save, and load . **This will cause the clone to exist in a neutral state. The BG-Toon background works well for this since the text uses narrow lines, and since toon bolds every element visually, so there will appear to be one solid block of clone, concealing the text. Copy-Paste message A copy-paste message is very similar to clone message * Make a solid "block" of any solid . * Set pen-s to 0 and use the clear tool write or draw something within the solid block. * Set the BG to shade or toon to hide the writing. * Make a frame made from a block size same or bigger than the block of solid, and fill it with any powder or liquid element, which doesn't react with the solid used previously (make sure this is separate from the previous creation). * To show message, the user must paste the powder/liquid on top of the solid. (or simply draw over the solid with any element, however this is commonly known as a scratch card). Example upload: by kurrisch Category:Powder Game technology Category:Powder Game upload types